


Possession

by Ginger375



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Captain Marvel - Freeform, Carol Danvers - Freeform, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Herself Today, Rogue gets new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375
Summary: Post-series. Gambit returns from a mission to find out Rogue isn’t exactly Rogue at the moment... The Carol Danvers incident, Evo-style.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Possession

“I’m just saying, logistically, it’s absolutely possible!”

“I believe you, Bets, you don’t hafta explain it.”

“No, but really, if I give him a little TK boost-“

“I really don’ need the details-“

“We could totally shag in midair!”

“I’m ignorin’ you now.”

Easier said than done when there’s just enough room for two people in the Velocity’s cockpit. Gambit, Psylocke, and Wolverine were the crack team for what should have been a quick mission to Monaco, but fate had other ideas. 

“Since when are you a total prude? Geeeez, Remy!” Psylocke laughed. “If Sage were here, she’d be all over this conversation.”

“That’s only because she’d actually want to work out the logistics,” Gambit rolled his eyes. “And I ain’t a prude, I just don’t want to picture you and Big Bird... bangin’ in the sky or whatever.”

Psylocke burst out laughing. “Sky-banging!”

“Both of you could shut up any time now!” Wolverine’s annoyed voice called from the back of the jet. 

Gambit glared at the purple haired telepath. “Your fault if we get a bonus trainin’ session when we get back.”

The last thing he wanted after a week-long mission and a six hour flight was another two hours in the Danger Room. No, a hot shower and a warm Rogue to cuddle up to was the plan for the evening. He was not about to let anyone ruin it.

“Wow, you’ve mastered the patented Rouge Death Glare,” she laughed again before examining her nails. “I should know, I’m on the receiving end of that look more often than not.”

“Bets, not this again,” Gambit sighed.

“I’m a nice person... mostly! Why doesn’t she like me?” 

“We’ve been over this,” he said, looking over the controls. “It’s not that she doesn’t like you, it’s that you remind her-“

“Ugh, I know! But I can’t help that I am also a Brit with purple hair!”

Gambit sighed again. This had been an ongoing issue since before he joined the team. Elizabeth Braddock was outgoing and friendly with pretty much everyone. She couldn’t wrap her mind around Rogue being so wary of her. 

“I just want us all to be friends,” she pouted. “Then we could all go on a double date!”

“No.”

“Oh come on, you and Rogue would be so much more fun than Scott and Jean.”

Gambit paused and considered. “You’re right, but still not happenin’.”

“Why the bloody hell not?!”

“‘Cause you keep tryin’ to rope me into discussions about all the kinky shit you and Warren are plannin’!”

Psylocke huffed and crossed her arms. “Like you wouldn’t consider if it were an option.”

“Fine, if it ever does become an option, I will gladly discuss it with you,” he conceded.

“Really?!”

“No.”

“You’re such a dick,” she laughed.

“You’re both gonna be gagged for the rest of the trip home if you don’t shaddup,” Wolverine said as he walked into the cockpit.

“You and Wings gonna use gags when you’re sky-bangin’?” Gambit stage whispered, causing Psylocke to double over in laughter.

Her reply was interrupted by the jet’s comm system beeping at them.

“Saved by the ringer,” Gambit muttered. Wolverine rolled his eyes and opened the comm channel. The face of the X-men’s field leader filled the screen.

“What’s goin’ on, Cyke?”

“Have you heard of sky-banging?” Psylocke asked.

Cyclops ignored the question. “How far out are you? We need Psylocke ASAP.”

“We’re ‘bout four hours away at this speed,” Gambit offered. “You wanted us to stop burnin’ through so much fuel from flyin’ at top speed, as I recall.”

“Forget what I said, just get back here as fast as you can,” Cyclops said. “We have a… situation. We need all the telepathic backup we can get.”

Gambit looked at Psylocke, who like him was no longer laughing. Formidable in her own right, she was still nowhere near the level of Xavier, or Jean Grey for that matter, in terms of power.

“What happened, Summers?” Wolverine demanded.

Cyclops hesitated before responding. “Just get here, okay? Cyclops, out.”

The three looked at each other, processing the cryptic message.

“Both of you, get to the back and strap in. I’ll pilot us home,” Wolverine’s tone held no room for argument. “If I push it to top speed, we should be back in two hours.”

Heading into the fuselage, the pair prepped themselves for the much-quicker flight.

“What do you think’s going on?” Psylocke asked her teammate quietly.

“The fact that Summers won’t say gotta mean somethin’s really wrong,” Gambit said more to himself than to her. He turned to stare out the window, willing the time to pass as quickly as possible.

—-

The two-hour top speed flight left Gambit with a raging headache and a pit in his stomach. He had tried to not dwell on the unknown, but something was off about the whole situation.

Upon arrival in the hangar, he schooled his expression from one of worry to calm and collected. He looked at his friend and teammate to see her doing the same. They were part of the X-men’s black ops team, they knew how to compartmentalize.

“Alright, let’s go see what happening,” said Wolverine as he hit the switch to lower the ramp.

Upon disembarking, they found Storm and Nightcrawler waiting for them. The latter’s tail was swishing nervously, while the former was trying to maintain a calm visage. 

Thank god, Stormy’s okay, Gambit thought to himself before he was hit with a realization that left him cold. He looked over just in time to see Nightcrawler disappear with Psylocke.

“What’s happening, ‘Ro?” Wolverine asked the weather witch.

“I need you both to remain calm,” Storm started, giving each a stern yet compassionate look. “There was an incident during a mission-“

“Why aren’t you saying-“ 

“Because it’s Rogue,” Gambit stated with finality. “Somethin’ happened to Rogue.”

The look on Storm’s face confirmed his fears. Wolverine shouldered past them and headed to where he presumed the rest of the team was.

“So much for that,” Storm said darkly. 

“What’s goin’ on, _padnat_?” 

“Rogue… absorbed someone.”

“She does that all the time.”

“Not like this,” Storm led him through the lower levels of the mansion, heading towards the Danger Room. “Rogue’s not in control right now.”

Gambit tried to process that information. Rogue had lost control before, so this wasn’t unheard of. “Who’d she absorb?”

Storm took a deep breath. “One of the Avengers.”

His eyes went wide. This was not good. Pissing off one of the human superhero teams did not bode well for any of them. “Which one?”

“She goes by Captain Marvel.”

He ran through his memory of what he knew of the Avengers. Captain Marvel was one of their powerhouses, right up there with the Hulk. She could fly and survive a building falling on her.

Not a bad power set for Rogue to borrow, all things considered.

“They fixin’ to retaliate?” 

Storm shook her head. “That’s just it, Captain Marvel has already recovered. Charles had a long meeting with the Avengers leadership shortly after the incident, and they understand it was an accident. There’s no threat of retaliation from them.”

That was a relief, at least. The last thing the X-Men needed was Iron Man banging on their door. Or blasting it off the hinges, as the case may be.

They arrived at the Danger Room entrance to find a decent sized crowd in the hallway. 

“So what’s the problem, then?” Gambit asked quietly.

“Captain Marvel isn’t entirely human. She’s half Kree,” Storm said as she sat down on the bench lining the wall. “It’s been over 12 hours since the absorption happened, and neither the powers nor personality have faded. Charles believes the alien DNA may be the reason.”

A loud crash followed by a scream of rage from inside the Danger Room caused everyone to jump.

“The more time passes, the angrier the psyche has become. The only place we could restrain her was the Danger Room,” Storm finished.

“What can we do?”

She sighed. “Wait.”

—-

Another hour passed before the Danger Room doors finally opened and Professor Xavier, Jean Grey, and Psylocke emerged.

Cyclops immediately hugged Jean and talked quietly with Xavier. Psylocke made her way to the bench where Gambit sat and eased herself down beside him. Her hair was damp with sweat and the exhaustion was evident in her eyes. He passed her a bottle of water.

“I’m sorry,” Psylocke whispered.

“Not your fault, you’re doin’ your best-“

“No, I mean, I’m sorry for not understanding why she’s reluctant to be my friend,” She turned to Remy. “While we were in her mind, I saw it. I saw what Mystique did to her. I get it now. I remind her of Risty and what happened.”

Remy looked at her. Elizabeth Braddock and the persona of Risty Wilde had nothing in common other than being British and having purple hair, but sometimes having Betsy around brought back bad feelings for Rogue. Hurt, betrayal, loss. 

“She knows you’re not her,” Remy said quietly. “It’s just that sometimes-“

“She hears my accent and catches a glimpse and it triggers her. I completely get it,” she said, looking down at the floor. “I won’t push anymore, I promise.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before curiosity got the better of him. “How is she?” He knew it was a dumb question, but couldn’t bring himself not to ask. 

Psylocke sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “She’s not really there right now. Carol has overwhelmed her.”

“Carol?”

“That’s her real name, Carol Danvers.” Psylocke took a long drink from the water bottle. “Professor says it’s the darkest parts of her psyche that we’re seeing come out through Rogue. And she is a right bitch. Just mean, hateful stuff she’s saying.”

“We need to try a different approach. I want to see if the presence of her friends will allow Rogue to surface,” Xavier said to everyone still lingering. “Miss Danvers is, shall we say, reluctant to give up control.”

“Why haven’t you forced her to?” Remy asked. 

“We don’t actually know what damage that could do to Rogue’s mind,” Xavier sighed, rubbing his temples. They had been at it for hours and the team telepaths all needed a break. “At this time I’d like to see if Rogue can come back on her own. Hopefully, hearing the voices of the people she cares about -”

“Yeah, ‘cause that worked out so well last time,” Wolverine scoffed. He’d been pacing the hallway like a caged animal since they’d returned.

“Hopefully she’s starting to wear herself out,” Jean said from her place on the bench in the hallway. “Just… be aware that anything she says isn’t really her, okay?”

“Total sodding cow,” Psylocke whispered to Gambit. 

One by one, friends, teammates and mentors took their shot at bringing Rogue back. Nightcrawler emerged looking completely dejected, while Shadowcat left the room in tears. Even Wolverine came out looking more pissed off than usual.

Finally, Remy stood. 

“Remember what I said,” Jean offered as he entered the room. “It’s not really her.”

He nodded as the doors shut behind him. 

The woman in the room that was both Rogue and not Rogue looked up, piercing blue eyes staring out of a face they didn’t belong.

“Ugh, not another one,” said the wrong voice for that mouth. Faintly Bostonian, if Remy were to guess. Not the lovely Southern drawl he was used to. “Don’t you losers ever give up?”

He chose not to respond, rather he observed the woman in Rogue’s body. Jean was right, she looked exhausted. She’d pulled the shackles right out of the floor and put several dents in the room before a force field cell contained her.

The rage rolling off her was palpable, even to someone without an empathic ability.

That should help, he thought. She feels nothing like Rogue.

“Ohhhhh, wait, you’re the so-called boyfriend,” Carol said with a mocking laugh. “What’s wrong with you that you’d want a soul sucking leech like her?”

“You need to let Rogue go,” he said with as much conviction as he could. The others had tried to reason with this woman, but to no avail. Threats didn’t seem to work either.

“Awww, do you miss your widdle Woguey?” She sneered. “Or should I say Anna-Marie? That’s her real name you know. So lame. Not that Rogue is much better.”

Remy’s eyes went wide. Rogue had never shared her real name with anyone. She hadn’t gone by anything other than Rogue since the night her powers manifested. Pretty much everyone at the mansion assumed she didn’t even know what her real name was anymore.

“That wasn’t your secret to tell,” Remy said carefully, anger bubbling to the surface at the violation of Rogue’s privacy.

“Why not? I’m stuck here against my will and it’s just floating around in here, along with all sorts of dirty little secrets,” she said as her face - Rogue’s face -twisted into a vindictive smile. “Wanna know what she thinks about you, boy toy?”

Remy glared at her. 

“Whatsamatter? You don’t wanna know what she thinks about when she’s alone at night? My god, she’s a pro at taking care of it herself, I’ll give her that.”

Remy felt that heat rise in his face. This wasn’t right. He didn’t want to hear this about Rogue from someone else. They weren’t there yet in their relationship, but both knew they’d get there someday.

“Guess she’d have to, not being able to touch. She’s got one hell of a fantasy life,” Carol continued.

No, not like this. This wasn’t fair to Rogue.

“Stop it,” Remy said.

“I mean she’s dreamed about getting railed by pretty much every dude in this house,” Carol tilted her head. “You certain it’s you she imagines when she strokes her-“

“Shut. The fuck. Up,” He ground out, mentally kicking himself for letting her get a rise out of him. 

“Oooooh, touched a nerve, did I?” She snarked at him and threw a few punches at the force field. “Starting to question your little relationship?”

He took a deep breath and remembered what they’d told him outside - it’s not Rogue, but she’s in there somewhere. Perhaps it was time for a different approach.

“Why are you doing this?” Remy asked, genuinely curious.

“Why shouldn’t I? I’m the victim here!” Carol retorted.

“I mean, sure, but you know you’re awake on the outside, right?” He started walking around the cell, trying to project doubt towards her. “You’re just a psyche, a shadow of the real Carol Danvers,”

Carol let out a mirthless laugh. “Oh no, I’m definitely not one of these regular ghosts floating around in here.”

“Oh yeah? How’d you figure that?” He continued his stroll around the cell.

“Because all those others just wander around aimlessly, like they have no idea where they are,” she retorted. “Whereas I know exactly where I am and can access anything I want.”

“Yeah, the others all could too, at first.” he had no idea if that was the case, but he decided to gamble on her not knowing that fact. “But eventually, they all start to fade. You will too.”

“Not likely, trailer trash,” she snapped at him. She started following him as he walked around the cell.

“There’s only one way this is gonna end,” Remy continued. “You can’t stay in control of a body that’s not yours.”

“Oh yeah? Watch me!”

“Why would you want to? It’s not like you’re dead…”

“I’m no longer in my own body, what would you call that?!” She smacked her hand against the force field to emphasize her point. Remy didn’t even flinch.

“Of course you’re still in your own body, you’re up and at ‘em in your Avengers tower right now,” he said. “Probably havin’ dinner or somethin’.”

“Fuck you! My team is going to annihilate you freaks for what this bitch did to me!”

Remy cocked his he’d at her. “If that were true, don’t you think it woulda happened by now?”

Carol stopped, glaring at him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh no? It’s been like 14 hours since Rogue zapped you, and we’re all still standin’,” He stopped in front of her. “Why do you suppose that is?”

“Shut. Up.” Carol had her fists balled at her sides, trying to stop them from trembling.

He was getting to her, he could tell. Might as well keep going. 

“If your team was so worried about you being stuck in Rogue’s body, dontcha think they woulda come for you?”

“Shut your trash mouth!” 

“Seriously, you apparently woke up like an hour later, no worse for wear,” Remy pushed. “So that must mean you’re literally not real.”

“I AM SO!” She screamed so hard her voice broke and she started coughing. She let out a wail of anguish that sent a chill up Remy’s spine as he watched Rogue’s body contort in a way he didn’t think was actually possible. 

He clicked the call button on his communicator as he watched, unwilling to see her in pain, yet unable to look away. He barely felt Storm pull him away so the telepaths could push Carol back and bring Rogue to the surface.

“I don’t know what you said, but it clearly did something,” she said, leading him back out of the Danger Room.

He looked over his shoulder. “Hope so.”

—-

The soft beeping of the heart monitor echoed through the med bay. The only light in the room was a small lamp on the bedside table. Remy sat in the oversized chair, pulled right up next to the bed Rogue occupied.

This feels almost familiar, he thought, recalling the last time they were alone in the med lab together. Slight role reversal this time though.

He’d been sitting there for hours, holding her hand in his gloved one. He’d waited out everyone else, not willing to go to bed, just in case she woke up and her eyes weren’t back to their usual green.

“We weren’t able to remove the psyche, but she’s contained for the time being,” Xavier had said when Wolverine walked out of the Danger Room with Rogue’s unconscious body in his arms. “We will have to wait and see what the long term effects will be. For now, she needs rest.”

It wasn’t the evening he’d planned upon arriving at the mansion, but he was so relieved that she was okay it didn’t much matter. He was starting to nod off when her hand twitched within his, followed by a soft groan.

“ _Chere_? Rogue? Hey,” he leaned in closer and let out a deep sigh of relief - familiar green eyes peered back at him.

“My head hurts,” Rogue whispered, wincing as if she’d shouted it.

“I know, _petite_ , I know. Keep your eyes closed, it’ll help,” he said. “You remember what happened?”

“Mmmmm, sorta.

“I can still feel her,” Rogue shut her eyes tight. “Way in the back of my mind…” 

Remy reached out to gently stroke her hair. “Prof’ll tell ya all the details in the morning, don’t worry about it now.”

“She told you…my name,” Rogue whispered.

He squeezed her hand, trying to project only gentle feelings to her tired mind. “She did,” he said softly.

“I dunno how she found it. I thought it was lost forever.”

“I won’t tell anyone, chere, I promise.”

She gave him a watery smile. “I know you won’t. Not ready to share yet, not sure if I’m even her anymore.”

Remy just nodded. A philosophical discussion could wait until another day.

“I feel...different.”

“How do you mean?”

“It’s like, I’m aware of gravity and it doesn’t matter any more,” she lifted her arms and stretched. “I wanna try something, so don’t freak out.”

“Why would I freak-“ he stopped as Rogue rose about six inches off the bed. “Do we need an old priest and a young priest?” Remy laughed weakly.

She let out a surprised laugh. “They’re still here. Her powers haven’t gone.”

“Come back down now, chere, everyone’ll kill me if they find you flyin’... oh fuck.”

She settled back down on the bed. “Whatsamatter?”

Remy laughed and shook his head. “Just remembered something Betsy said when we were on our way home. I’ll tell ya later.”

“Mmmmkay,” Rogue yawned. “I could feel you. When you pissed her off so bad she just shut down.”

“Been told I have that effect on people,” he smiled.

“Mmmmhmmm,” she yawned again, settling herself under the blanket. “Stay for a bit?”

“‘Course,” he took her hand again and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. “Back to sleep now, _chere_.”

“Not the boss a’me,” Rogue muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

Remy chuckled and leaned over to kiss her forehead before settling himself.

“‘Course not, _mon_ _coeur_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not 100% happy with this story, but I just needed to get it finished and posted. Hopefully it reads okay.  
> As always, check my profile to see where it falls in the timeline. Thanks for reading!


End file.
